November Dream
by Valaid
Summary: Levi wishes that something good will happen and maybe it just will this November day. A small Ereri/Rivaere fic. Nothing major. AU story


**This is for gaining 100 followers on tumblr, yay!**

**So happy to write my first Rivaere/Ereri fan fic. Will spawn more stories of them, but now I'm back to writing my Bleach and KnB stories first. Hope you all will like this!**

**I do not own anything other than the story. The characters do not belong to me.**

**PS. Damn ratings, I'm not good at knowing which rating it should be *sigh***

* * *

The air was crisp and cold, one early November morning, when Levi made his way from the parking lot to the hospital. He huffed as he knew that today wouldn't be any different from any other day, even though he hoped that it would. It was still going to be bad.  
He made his way into the hospital he knew. He got to the right floor and he walked out of the elevator and straight to the locked door to the ward where he was going. He had to state his reason to be there before he was let in. He pressed a button on the intercom and waited.

"Yes?" came a female voice. It was Petra, one of the nurses.

"It's Levi," he simply stated, and there was a silence before the door buzzed, signaling for Levi to enter. He was glad he had been there enough times for them to know who he was and why he was there.

Petra met up with him and smiled at him.

"There has been a response!" She said, excited.

Levi raised his right eyebrow.

"Response?" he asked.

"Yes, yesterday he gripped my hand," Petra said and smiled even brighter as Levi stopped dead in his tracks.

"Are you sure?" he asked, uncertain what to do with the information.

Petra nodded. She seemed so happy that Levi couldn't doubt her.

"You should hurry to him," she said and walked in front of him to the room in which Eren lay.

"I can only stay for a while, I need to be early at work." Levi said and Petra pouted.

"You're going to miss when he wakes up, you workaholic!" But Petra still smiled at him.

"The doctor says he won't wake up." Levi couldn't help the sadness that tinted his voice.

"Then he wouldn't have gripped my hand yesterday. You have to believe he will." Petra said as she opened the door to the room.

They stepped into the small room, where only one bed stood in front of a window on the opposite wall. There was a chair next to the bed, and of course all the various machines that kept the boy on the bed alive. Levi still, after almost a year of coming here, felt sick of seeing all the tubes. It reminded him of what he had done. Petra must have noticed something because she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled once more.

"I'll bring you some coffee," she said and left.

Levi sighed as he walked into the room and sat down on the chair. He leaned forward and grabbed Eren's hand. If there had been a response yesterday, maybe today could be different. He couldn't stay long, but perhaps he would feel a response as well. He hoped so, he really, really hoped so.

"Hey, Eren. Do you remember our first date? When I took you to that restaurant and you had no idea what you were doing. I still remember it clearly, like it was yesterday."

Levi sat in silence, listening to Eren's breathing and his own pounding heart. He liked to remember things and tell them how he remembered them to Eren, as if it mattered. Because it did, didn't it?

"When you used the wrong fork for the salad."

What was he doing? Dating such a young male, but he couldn't help it. He loved Eren.

"You got drunk off the wine."

There was a knock on the door and Levi automatically said "enter". Petra entered and gave him a plastic cup with coffee.

"How long have the two of you known each other?" Petra asked.

Levi looked up at her.

"About five years, I got to know him when he was fifteen."

Petra nodded.

"It's good to know that he has such a good friend like you. He does have his sister and other friends, but you are the only one that comes by twice a day."

"That's probably because I'm the guilty one," Levi said and took a sip from the coffee.

"Guilty?" Petra asked, curious.

"I was the one driving when we got into the accident. If I had been more aware of my surroundings, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was an accident after all." Petra smiled. "I'm sure Eren doesn't blame you."

"How could he? He's in a coma."

Petra chuckled.

"Don't be like that now. I'm sure that when he wakes up, all he will think about is hugging you. Unless you are friends that don't like hugging each other," she smiled.

Levi took a sip of the coffee once again and didn't answer the nurse. If there was no one around when Eren woke up, Levi would probably kiss the living daylights out of him.

"I should head to work," Levi said, and stood. "There is no point waiting around."

Petra gave him a sad smile but nodded. And with that Levi left the hospital.

* * *

The day was slow for Levi, he went to meetings and did his paperwork according to plan. But all he wanted was to be back at Eren's side. At least there was only an hour left before he could start making his way to the hospital.  
Right now he was sitting with his boss, Erwin, and discussing matters about the company.

"I think we should push those numbers back a bit," Levi stated and Erwin frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they are way too high for my liking," Levi said and leaned back in his chair.

How was Eren doing? Was he still in a coma or would Levi be pleasantly surprised when he arrived? No, the more he thought about it, the more sure he was that Eren was still going to be in a coma.

"_Stop pouting, I'm not taking you home to my place tonight," Levi said as he changed gears in the car._

_Eren tried to put on puppy eyes, but Levi wasn't even looking at him, too focused on the road. So Eren went back to pouting._

"_But it's been a month already since I last spent time with you other than some occasional dinner," Eren whined._

"_I promised Mikasa that I would take you straight home tonight."_

"_Oh come on, I think you can disobey my sister one time!" Eren exclaimed._

"_Don't be so loud, brat."_

"_Just think of how nice it would be, just the two of us and nothing to worry about," Eren pouted again._

_Levi hummed and glanced over at Eren who was now looking outside the window. It was tempting, but he had promised Mikasa and even though both Eren and Levi, especially Levi, were old enough to make their own decisions and had already made the life changing decision of becoming a couple, he just couldn't bring himself to break a promise. No, Mikasa was not someone you broke promises to. She would make sure that Eren would be too busy for any dates or romps in the sheets if they were late home today._

"_Sorry, but a no is a no. No matter how tempting you make it sound," Levi said and and couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips as Eren huffed next to him._

"_Why did I even fall for you?" Eren muttered._

"_Because I'm an adult and know you shouldn't break promises."_

_Levi reached out his hand and let it gently caress the top of Eren's hand. When he didn't get a response he looked at Eren._

"Levi, are you listening to me?" Erwin asked and brought Levi from his memory.

After Levi had looked at Eren, they had crashed. Eren's side had taken the most damage, sending the poor boy into a coma. Levi had woken up after just a week and when he learned that Eren might not ever wake up... He was devastated.

"How is he?" Erwin asked and Levi gave a defeated sigh.

"He's doing fine I guess. For being in a coma, I mean."

Erwin shook his head.

"When will you stop blaming yourself for what happened?" he asked and looked at Levi.

"When he wakes up and forgives me, if that helps. But I don't think I will ever let him inside the same car as me ever again." Levi said and cleared his throat. "Let's go back to...-"

Levi's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID. It was Mikasa.

"I'm sorry Erwin, I think I need to take this."

Erwin only nodded as Levi answered the phone.

"Levi, you need to get yourself over to the hospital now. I'm trying to catch the next plane home, but it might still take two hours before I get there," Mikasa said in a rush.

"The hospital? Why would I...-" A sudden realization hit Levi. "What has happened to Eren?"

"He's awake. They just called me and I don't want him to be alone. Can you make it?"

Levi looked up at Erwin who only smiled, as he probably had heard Mikasa over the phone.

"You go, I'll finish up these papers and we can continue tomorrow," Erwin said reassuringly.

Levi nodded before he told Mikasa on the phone that he was on his way. He hung up and hurried to his office where he grabbed his keys and jacket.

* * *

Eren was sitting up when Petra, as he had learned the nurses name was, came in through the door, smiling brightly.

"You have a visitor," she said and Eren nodded.

When Levi entered, Eren felt tears sting his eyes. The usually stoic male looked a bit disheveled. But it was probably only Eren that noticed it. To the untrained eye, Levi probably looked as perfect as always. But Eren noticed that Levi probably hadn't slept properly for a while and that his eyes seemed frightened.

"Levi," Eren croaked out, his voice still unused after spending such a long time in a coma.

Levi walked up to the bed and sat down on it.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head.

"I don't know yet. Everything feels like a long dream. I mean, it feels like we just were in the car and now they tell me I've been in a coma almost a year."

"I'll leave the two of you alone. If something happens, just press the emergency button, ok?" Petra said and smiled.

Both Levi and Eren nodded and Petra left. As soon as the door closed, Levi turned and planted a kiss on Eren's lips.

"Levi?" Eren asked curious.

"Don't say anything. Just... don't."

Eren smiled and hugged Levi close to his body as Levi rained kisses all over his face. Levi couldn't help but feel happiness take over him and soon he smiled as well.

"Levi, it's ok. I'm awake now. I won't go anywhere," Eren said, and kissed him deep.

Levi responded to the kiss and when he broke away he leaned forward to whisper in Eren's ear.

"You better not, because first thing we do when you are out of this place is moving you in with me."

Eren blushed and nodded, smiling brightly.

"Took you long enough and an accident to make that decision," Eren said.

"Hey brat, don't go saying stupid things now."

"But yeah, I'll gladly move in with you."

Levi kissed Eren one more time before he settled to just hug him. Maybe this was a good day after all.


End file.
